Referring to FIGS. 11 and 12 for the conventional spray gun structure, the spray gun 80 has a spray gun body 81. The spray gun body 81 in the lateral outlet conduit 82 has an open-ended semi-circular hood 83. In front of a mesh ring 831, water flows out from the semi-circular hood 83. Also, inside the semi-circular hood 83, there is an illumination device 84 and an interconnected power system 85. The bottom of the axial of the semi-circular hood 83 formed a tube chamber 832. There are couple through holes 833 reserved between outside of the tube chamber 832, and inner edge of the bottom axial. Water flow can be guided through the holes 833 into the hood 83. There is an outer cover 834 locked at the front portion of the hood 83. The illumination device 84 is also set at the front portion of the hood 83. This includes a base 842 of a lighting piece 841. The two connected onto the guide wire 843 of the lighting piece 841. One set to the light extension cover 844 of the lighting piece 841 and light cover 845. The light cover 845 is interlocking with the base 842. The power system 85 that is installed in the tube chamber 832 included a generator 851. One end of the generator 851 installed a circuit board 852 to provide the connections of two guide wires 853. The other end of the generator 851 tied to a drive shaft 854 protruding at the bottom of the tube chamber 832. A blade disc 86 is connected to the drive shaft 854. There are a number of curved fan blades 861 to the ring edge near the plate body of the blade disc 86. Also, there is an inlet plate 87 covered on the blade disc 86. The inlet plate 87 has a plurality of outlet holes 871. The outlet holes 871 are to be aligned to fan blade 861 of the blade disc 86. When water flow is derived from the outlet holes 871, it is to be guided towards the fan blade 861 of the blade disc 86 from the power system 85. Trigger the electric power generated by the rotation of the blade disc 86 used as the power source of the illumination device 84. Water outflow from open end portion of the fan blade 861, and introduced into hood 83 via the through holes 833, then export from mesh ring 831 formed as water spraying effects.
It is not difficult to find some of the remaining shortages from the above mentioned conventional structure, mainly due to the following reasons: (1) the conventional spray gun 80 has an illumination device 84 and an interconnected power system 85, without any choice for water spray mode adjustment. The function is way too simple, so that the lack of usability becomes one of its deficiencies; (2) the conventional spray gun 80 cannot be quickly removed into parts, and the blade disc 86 is likely to be stuck with water stain and cannot be cleaned, repaired or replaced, resulting in low durability; (3) water flow from the conventional spray gun 80 direct impacts the blade disc 86 from the outlet hole 871 of the outlet plate 87. The flow direction is not toward the front of the fan blades 861, resulting in the flow momentum dispersion offset, which cannot effectively drive fan disc 80 to rotate, and causing poor stability for the power generator 851, and the lighting piece 841 flashes easily; and (4) the conventional spray gun does not include the water outflow spray adjustment function.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design of a water spraying gun to overcome the problems stated above.